


Flower

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wouldn't want to disturb you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

Pairing: WolfStar  
Song: Flower by Eels 

The scent of cigarettes at night comforts Remus. 

In the early hours of the morning when the dorm rooms are filled with thick silence like brambles he can hear somebody padding across the floor.

It sounds like a hunter crashing though a soundless forest but he knows that sleep is deep and nobody’s rhythmic breathing breaks it’s slow tempo.

Sirius knows too and moves across the dorm with quiet confidence. 

There’s a gentle creak as the window is opened wide and for ten minutes or so he’ll just lean out into the night, breathing the crisp air and watching the moonlight play with the shadows in the lake. 

Remus never lets him know he’s awake but simply listens, familiar with the routine that occurs every night when Sirius flinches awake from a nightmare. 

The sharp gasp inwards usually wakes Remus if he hasn’t already been pulled from sleep by terrible dreams of ripping and shredding and blood and flesh. 

He lies in the warmth of his bed feeling the cool night air drift over him. 

He hears the several rapid clicks and a breath of flame and a quick inhale.

The scent is sharp and mellow at the same time and he opens his eyes to carefully watch the shifting wisps of smoke coil and dance before disappearing. 

He stares at the dark waves of hair that hide parts of Sirius’ face. 

He sees the porcelain white cheekbones and neck and knows that he feels as cold as inside as he looks. 

He wants desperately to walk over and pull him into his bed, to warm him from the inside out and let all of the icy dread thaw out and flow away. 

He feels comforted by this silent routine that only the two of them know about but at the same time he’s never felt so lonely.

He lies stilly for another second before he sits up with a rustle of blankets and looks towards Sirius. 

He feels his hair sticking up and half-heartedly paws it down, he watches a fond smirk tug at the corners of Sirius’ mouth and smiles back. 

He climbs out of the enormous bed frame and walks over to him with a smile. 

“Hey” He whispers. 

Sirius looks up at him from sitting beside the window. 

“Hey” He replies softly.

He looks tired with his usually straight hair mussed and odd. Remus notices that the oversized t-shirt that he bought him and he wears to bed has slipped down on one side and a gaunt collarbone peeks out. 

He holds out a hand and Sirius stands up, eyes level with his own. 

“You know-instead of having a midnight smoke you could just climb into my bed-probably warmer” He breathes, letting his hazel eyes rest on Sirius’ sad grey ones. 

“Wouldn’t want to disturb you” he murmurs, playing with Remus’ hand in his own, fingers drifting over old scars and new ones. 

“Doesn’t matter” He says. 

“I’ll probably be awake anyway” He adds, pushing several strands of hair away from Sirius’ face. 

The slightly taller looks down before glancing back up again with a smile.

“You trying to get me into bed Remus” He pokes. 

Remus rolls his eyes.

“I’m certainly endeavouring to” 

Sirius huffs a laugh at that and lets Remus pull him by their linked hands to his bed. 

Under the warm covers he finds himself pulled close to Remus’ lanky frame.

Hot skin brushes cold and Remus falls asleep again to the close-by scent of cigarettes and the gentle sound of breathing.


End file.
